Siren of Love
by LifeIsTombRaider
Summary: Rupphire sailor AU where Sapphire leads Ruby's ship to wreckage but as always love conquers all! Ruby x Sapphire/Rupphire/Garnet (so many ship names)
1. Chapter 1

Crashing waves and synchronized seagull screeches along with the bellowing choir of sailors were all that could be heard and seen aboard the crew of The Crystal Gem. Pints had been poured all round as the journey back to Homeworld had just begun after four whole months at sea. Although the calming atmosphere of the sea consisted of solitude and occasional meetings, one particular sailor couldn't wait to get home much more than the others. As Ruby lifted up the mop into the bucket, tightly squeezing the excess water and continuing to swab the deck, she let out a heavy sigh and wiped her brow clear. Being an ordinary sailor aboard a ship so lively (and messy), the work load can be ridiculous. Still, time away from Homeworld did do well for Ruby, more in a discipline and therapeutic way rather than a social way.

"Oi maggot!"

Ruby felt a cold and hard thump to her head as she turned and quickly grabbed what had been thrown at her. A small grin spread across her face, finding one of her workmates had thrown her a beer. She placed the mop to the side as he made his way over to her.

"Only four more hours and we're back home. Tell ya what; I can't wait to get back to the bar and see the ladies. Bet they've missed me."

"With the way to offer drinks, I'd be surprised if they didn't."

He laughed and lightly punched Ruby's shoulder, earning him one in return.

"Trust me, night on the town with me will end in-"

The ship had made a sharp turn, causing many members to lose their balance and fall on deck. Holding her head, Ruby looked up and heard a charismatic voice singing a beautiful melody that was impossible to describe. She followed the other members on board to the front of the ship in hopes of locating the sound. She looked around frantically, determined to know the source while still mesmerized by the promises the song made. Her line of vision soon found a large rock, a slender yet unidentifiable figure resting upon it. Time slowed down in that instant as she and the creature made brief eye contact before a crash and screams brought her back to reality. Many members of the crew pushed passed one another in hopes of making it to the life boats but the ship engulfed its victims, Ruby being one of them. She blacked out for just a moment, opening her eyes to see the ship sinking further down along with some crew members. She gasped but immediately regretted it as a gulp of water now rested within her mouth. Large planks of wood began floating upwards and Ruby grabbed hold of one, breaking the surface and ridding her mouth of the awful sea water. After multiple gasps of air and an on-going coughing fit, her ears heard the same voice only in the form of laughter. Raising her head, she once again made eye contact with the creature with both fascination and fear. Long blue locks lay upon slim shoulders and covering up the creature's eyes, however it didn't stop Ruby looking at where her eyes would be. Realising she was looking (and awestruck) at the cause of the wreckage, Ruby jumped as far back as she could without falling in the water. _A siren,_ she thought. _These things are dangerous Ruby, you've gotta figure a way outta this!_

"Hey there, little sailor." The siren spoke, resting her head on her arms as she leaned more on the wood and closer to Ruby. Her tail gently splashed behind her, occasionally being in line with the sunlight and illuminating a ray of beautiful colours. And her smile, Ruby couldn't shake off the effect the siren's smile has on her. It'd seemed so caring and genuine yet terrifying due to the circumstance.

"H-hey…" Was all she could say. Can you really have a conversation with something that is potentially going to kill you? Ruby looked around to see several ship parts and supplies, but none of the crew members.

"Sorry for causing you trouble, but ships aren't allowed in this area."

"We were just passing through! What threat could we have made?"

A brief laugh emitted from the siren's lips. "You'd be surprised. I'm assuming you aren't exactly one of authority 'on deck' are you sweetie?"

Ruby's eyes widened slightly, along with her cheeks turning pink. She shook her head to regain her composure.

"No, but what does that matter?"

"Well, many ships have passed here and each, including yours, have the intention of capturing us for… rather disturbing reasons. Your crew must have kept you in the dark about the matter, which is why I'm apologising to you."

Raising her eyebrow and scratching the back of her head, Ruby lifted herself up, still wary of the siren.

"How about I take you to some dry land? There's an island just west of here, and I can promise there's no dangerous animals around. At least not too dangerous."

Ruby snorted. "And how do I know you aren't just leading me to my death?"

Pulling herself aboard the plank, the siren leaned in closer to Ruby, foreheads almost touching.

"Because you're too cute to kill."

Ruby barely had any time to react before she pulled back and dived under, splashing Ruby and giggling. Ruby wiped her face and sullenly stared at the siren; cause her to blow Ruby a kiss. Sighing, Ruby grabbed a nearby smaller plank and began to paddle.

"You know, it'd be quicker to swim."

"I don't wanna get wet."

The siren laughed while Ruby refused to look at her as she realised the fault in what she just said.

"You're already soaked, sweetie."

"I don't wanna get more wet."

The siren swam closer to Ruby's little boat, laying her arm on the side. "Afraid of a little water?"

"No I just… don't like swimming that much."

The look Ruby had on her face made the siren smile in surprise and amusement. "You can't swim can you?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"Which further emphasizes you can't swim."

"That's your opinion."

"Are you going to prove me wrong?"

Ruby shot her glare, receiving a smirk in return. She let out another sigh.

"Okay I can't, happy? Now just let me get to the island."

"I can get us both there. You can ditch your makeshift boat."

Ruby shook her head frantically. "No thanks. I don't trust you that much right now."

"Yeah, right now. Let me try and change that cutie. I promise we'll be there in no time."

Looking up, Ruby saw how far the island was from her current position and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I swear if you try to drown me-"

"Relax sweetie, like I said," The siren tok hold of Ruby's hands, turning her back to her and leading her arms around her neck. Ruby felt her face heat up from the closeness of the contact and the soft seductive vibe of her voice.

"You're too cute to kill."

* * *

YOOOOOOOOO was that cute or WHAT? :D

So I've been way obsessed with jen-iii (the Rupphire Goddess) and multiple au's of hers and this one I had to write about.

I have no idea how long this is gonna be, but I can say there will be more cause I have SOOOOOOOOOOO many ideas for this :3 Stick around for the fun!

And special thanks to jen-iii for letting me write about this :) Hope you enjoyed it!

Make it a great day guys!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!"

Releasing her hold around the siren's neck and lunging herself onto the dry land, Ruby rolled onto her back and breathed in as much air as she could.

"Or in your words, land-ho right?"

Ruby raised her head, meeting the siren's grinning face. She rolled her eyes and sighed, unable to stop the smile spreading across her face.

"Sure. Whatever… I didn't know sirens were that fast."

"It's a gift. I'm sure all you know about us are what surviving sailors tell you, a completely one sided opinion."

Ruby raised her eyebrow as she made eye contact with the siren. "True, but you confirmed what they say is right. You crash our ships and drown us."

"Not you though." She says as she playfully splashes Ruby with water via her tail. Ruby tried but failed to hold in her laughter, using her arm to wipe of the droplets on her face. The two held eye contact for a moment, allowing Ruby to drink in the siren's appearance. Her long, luscious locks of blue, just a tad brighter than the ocean water lay drenched upon her shoulders and gently floating behind her back. Her bangs covered the majority of her face, only her coy smile being visible. Ruby noticed a necklace around her, holding a small blue gem within. If Ruby wasn't mistaken, that gem was a sapphire, which seemed strangely suitable for the siren. Realising how long she has been staring, Ruby quickly clears her throat to speak.

"That's… A lovely necklace you have."

"Thank you. Now would be a good time for an introductory, wouldn't it? At least I assume that's what you're waiting for?"

Ruby chuckled. "It'd be nice. I-I'm Ruby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruby. My name's Sapphire, hence my necklace."

"Pleasure's all mine… Sapp-"

"Sapphire!" Ruby jolted as she heard an unfamiliar voice along with various splashes coming from the corner of her eye. A small group of sirens emerged from the depths of the waters, surrounding Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby pulled herself further up onto the land while Sapphire was greeted by a scolding.

"What were you thinking bringing one of those… things here? Do you have any idea how much trouble we could be in?"

The high pitched voice of the one giving the telling-off had a thin figure and ballerina flare about her. Her hair (though wet) held itself on point as her arms flailed about her, earning from what Ruby could gather from Sapphire's expression a tiresome look. Next to her a larger siren held a smile and attempted to calm the other down. Her giant pink locks covered her shoulders and her voice sounded harmonic, which should be expected from a siren, but was definitely unique. As those two somewhat argued with each other, Ruby jumped as she found a much smaller siren, (well, compared to the other two, she was similar to Ruby's height) had crept on the beach. Her hair was short and seemed out of control, much like her as she held a mischievous grin as she stared at Ruby. Ruby noticed that each siren wore a necklace holding a gem, each differing in appearance. The small one held a purple gem; giant siren held a pink gem and ballerina siren held a pearl. Judging from the introductory stage with Sapphire, Ruby assumed each necklace resembled their names.

"How come she brought you here?" The small siren asked in a demanding manner.

"Good question. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Maybe it's so we can all share you corpse after we kill you!"

Ruby turned her head and was greeted by a toothy grin. She felt herself shudder, finally standing up and putting a good enough distance between her and the psycho siren child.

"There is no way she can stay with us. The very idea is sickening!"

"Pearl, you're overreacting."

"I'm not overreacting! Rose agrees with me, right Rose?"

Learning two of the sirens' name, Ruby stares along with the others for her response. Rose looks about her, stuttering and mumbling, causing Ruby to raise her eyebrow.

"Well… You know… It _is_ a dangerous idea-"

"Exactly!"

"But… It also sounds a lot of fun!"

Pearl's jaw dropped while Sapphire held a pleased grin. Ruby wasn't sure how to handle the situation as of yet, feeling like she was compatible to that of a stray dog they wanted to keep. All three turned around to face her, only Rose and Sapphire swimming closer while Pearl crossed her arms in a huff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sweetheart, my name is Rose Quartz, and this is my precious Pearl who as you can see is just as delighted in meeting you as I am."

Pearl let out a loud puff of air, causing Rose to giggle.

"And that little energetic one is Amethyst who I think likes you already!"

"Yeah, I'd say she and I are gonna be the best of friends…" Ruby said sarcastically, earning her a sly look from Amethyst. Sapphire smiled and swam her way towards Ruby.

"I would hope we all would be, considering you'll probably be staying here for quite a while."

"A rescue team should come by once they realise the ship's lateness. Don't know how long that'll take but…"

Sapphire took a hold of Ruby's hand, surprising her.

"All the more reason I should acquaint you with our lovely home, unless you'd rather spend time with little Ame here."

Ruby didn't even turn to look at Amethyst, already knowing she'll have a crafty look on her face. Her evil laugh confirmed her suspicions. Sighing in defeat, Ruby stepped closer to Sapphire but took her hand out of her grasp.

"You're the best of a bad situation right now. The sooner help arrives; the better it'll be for all of us."

"Harsh. But I think I'll be able to change your mind."

Sapphire returned herself to the water and began to swim forward, Ruby slowly following. She turned back to receive two waves of goodbyes from Rose and Amethyst, both differentiating greatly. Pearl on the other hand kept her back facing her, offering a small glance. Ruby looked forward and began to think. Nothing about her current situation made any sense; all the stories she had heard didn't fit in with anything that was happening around her. Sirens killed ever sailor, yet she was still alive despite the numbers against her. It seemed safe to say that the sirens she had met were actually being nice to her, though that was debatable with Pearl and definitely with Amethyst. Ruby shook her head, already driving herself crazy with her thoughts. She returned her gaze to Sapphire. She wasn't sure for how long, but she had been floating on her back gently swimming to whatever their destination was staring at Ruby. Ruby quickly moved her gaze straight forward and cleared her throat, earning a laugh from Sapphire.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Anywhere we want. I just thought you'd enjoy a walk around the island, I could tell Amethyst was having far too much fun at your expense."

Ruby scoffed. "And you haven't?"

"It's only fun when I do it." Sapphire smirked, causing Ruby to roll her eyes. Looking around her, the island was… well… an island. Nature and sand all over. There was nothing that stood out about the place, making Ruby worry. It was just a simple island, so any chance of help finding her would be slim. She let out a groan and clenched her hair, dropping herself down. Sapphire saw her discomfort and swam towards her, pulling herself up slightly to the land to lessen the distance between them.

"It's not that bad of a place. You get used to it after a while."

"I don't want to get used to it!" Ruby bellowed, taking Sapphire back. She had tears in her eyes and a livid look, almost making Sapphire fearful. Ruby wiped her tears and looked away, releasing a sigh.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I already told you-"

"That can't be your real reason!" The two stared at each other, neither daring to look away. Ruby tried her hardest to hold back her tears and stand her ground, but some were able to pass. Sapphire released a breath and lowered her head slightly, thinking.

"Is this your way of getting back at us?"

Sapphire regained eye contact with Ruby, a little startled by her question. "What?"

"You said before how many sirens had been killed by sailors. Is keeping me here making you feel better?"

"I can see why you would think that; I can't imagine the amount of my kind held in captivity by your kind."

Ruby kept her eyes on Sapphire, processing her words. "It'd be a lie if I said we didn't. But I've never captured any myself. Heck, I've never even seen one until you."

"How does that work? You just said you have some."

Ruby let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, but I never wanted to see them. Partly because I hate that we capture them and the fact they scare me."

Letting out her own laugh, Sapphire moved slightly closer to Ruby.

"Well, have I made a good first impression? Or just piled onto your fear?"

"Given your first impression was crashing my ship, what would you think?"

The two shared a laugh this time, soon entering a short silence. Each kept their eye contact away from one another, taking short glances when the other wasn't looking. Sapphire was the first to break the silence.

"Would I be able to change your opinion on me?"

Ruby considered her question for a moment. She offered Sapphire a small smile.

"It's already changed."


End file.
